cheezlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lardy Gras
1. Italiana February 18, 2010 at 9:01 am oar a duk?? _ TrollingTomCat February 18, 2010 at 9:09 am Concatshulations Italiana! Wuld u liek tu go tu teh TyBootek, oar purrhaps wuld u liek a hawt choklat, wif yummy lemming cake? Oar a danse??!! __danse, danse, danse_ _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 9:12 am Hmmmm … sum uv eech, aifinkso! Awlsoe, aifinkso wih has nawt mett yet _ekstendses floofy paw uv frendshep tu TrollingTomCat_ _ jshffkshf February 18, 2010 at 9:22 am K, that is most definitely a goose. I think it’s a Brown Chinese Goose, sometimes known as a Swan Goose because of the bump on the goose’s head, and how slender it appears. If it was an African Goose, it would have a much thicker neck. And did anyone notice that “WTF” is misspelled? Who the heck misspells an acronym?! _ Catnip Junkie February 18, 2010 at 9:44 am Oh, I don’t know…I misspelled “nomming” below. It was eezy! _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 9:47 am aifinkso it requires a sertain, “je ne sais pas comment faire l’orthographe” _ Claregurl February 18, 2010 at 9:50 am Kitteh is confuzed….so i jus danse! _danse danse danse_ _ Nennepus February 18, 2010 at 10:10 am _stops ing just long enuff to say: @@@@@@ x elebenty pour aytre trey amewsang!!! _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:13 am oh, mersee boocoo! _ Claregurl February 18, 2010 at 10:48 am OOOOH U iz speaking Frenchies! Bonjour!~ _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:56 am iz lolfronsch! we aimes it! _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs February 18, 2010 at 5:24 pm OOo!! Ai aim it aussi! _ poussinboi February 18, 2010 at 9:33 pm Aussi, Aussi, Aussi !! Mi Tuu !! _ ..wot ?? _ _ Party Patty February 19, 2010 at 6:28 am Hilarious! _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 9:51 am Ai donut no ifn u haz notised, butt (!) misspelling izz owr ting. _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 10:37 am An whoo iz ta say dey meant WTF, maybe wuz spose ta bee WFT — dat cud meen, lesseee… Whose flatted tire was inna dat nip eeneewae… Yup, dats whut it meent _ annipuss February 18, 2010 at 11:45 am Oar whoo fluddid dis? _ MJ February 18, 2010 at 10:15 pm a cat _ Party Patty February 19, 2010 at 6:25 am That’s what I was thinking. WTF! _ TrollingTomCat February 18, 2010 at 9:28 am TrollingTomCat takes Italiana’s beeyootifull paw in hiz, “wai u smell lurvely mai deer”. Dat TTC – he be incorra…er incurra….er he iz a razkal!!! _extends floofy paw ob frendship_ _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 9:31 am _whispurrs _ u meen “encouragable”? _ khdksd February 18, 2010 at 12:15 pm Incorrigible? Ai finks sew. _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 9:39 am Wai, yu oal flatturur, yu … itz muss bih teh oh dih tiramisu ai sprayded bihynd mai eerz tihs moarneng! _shaimleslee battz eielashuz atz TTC_ _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 9:46 am _sniffs_ Smells lyke katnip to meh! Teh speshul organik kynd. Is irresistible, so they sez. _ TrollingTomCat February 18, 2010 at 10:00 am It bee teh tirrymissyou aifinkso! _nom nom nom_ Caint wate tu chek awt teh chawklitt dippity bakyum at Italiana’s liddol stanz! _ Party Patty February 19, 2010 at 6:35 am Ai em daing heer! gud ab wurkowt! 2. TrollingTomCat February 18, 2010 at 9:02 am Kitteh be trippin teh lite fantastical! _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 9:05 am himz be trippin, foar shoar! 3. sweeneypie February 18, 2010 at 9:03 am Concatshoelaces Italiana! That is the strangest photo with the most unusual friends ever and I’d love the hear the story…. _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 9:08 am ofangyu … wih is hasing pancaeks adn baycum foar sillybrayshuns noe dowt! _ 5 Eagles February 18, 2010 at 9:11 am Ok, ok three people go into a bar one says to the other….. _ Akhuna February 19, 2010 at 6:08 am Am I the onlee one hu finks that that man looks like a President Bush in disguise…? so Bush and a duck and a cat walk into a bar.. _ LOLDemon February 18, 2010 at 9:30 am Nao dat I fink abowt it, meybe waddur iz Ganjeez Rivur? Kitteh sez “Okeh, fain. Rivur b saycrid. But iz stil watur, sew dis iz az in it az I getz.” _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs February 18, 2010 at 5:30 pm Bukkitz ar awlwaiz gud. Too bad it izznt bloo, tho. 4. tortiemom77 February 18, 2010 at 9:03 am Roaw, roaw roaw yer bote! 5. Italiana February 18, 2010 at 9:04 am Froyd wud hazza bawl inturpretaytin taht dreem, aifinkso _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 11:48 am wut duz teh turban meen, i wunders? _ 4point5kittehs February 18, 2010 at 11:55 am Sumtimes a turban iz just a turban… _ felidz February 19, 2010 at 1:38 pm Repressshun 6. noodle February 18, 2010 at 9:04 am rollin, rollin, rollin down da riva…. _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 9:07 am mai naym izz Prowd Maree, adn ai gawt tihs gud jawb daoun inz teh cittee, aifinkso _ noodle February 18, 2010 at 9:09 am werkin fo da mens dwn in new orleans……… _ LOLDemon February 18, 2010 at 9:17 am I duz naw fink u will ebber c teh gud said uv teh sitee til u b hitchin raid awn teh rivurbote kween. _ noodle February 18, 2010 at 9:24 am bigs weels keeps ons tuuuurning.. _ Catnip Junkie February 18, 2010 at 9:33 am Bigg Bukkit keep on bernin… _ noodle February 18, 2010 at 9:37 am butt who stoles mai bukkit? ai don cee no walruseses on dis ribberboat? _ Catnip Junkie February 18, 2010 at 9:46 am You nebber seez the lolrus until it is tew layte! Dey are sneeky dat way! _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 9:55 am Kitteh: No matter whut that Twain guy sez, life on teh ribber is way overrayted! Nao paddel harder, mah goosey fren; this gent behynd us is gayning on us! FASTER!!! _ Lungdoc February 18, 2010 at 10:08 pm ♫ “Will you try to paddle faster?” said the kitteh to teh goose, “There’s a gentleman behind us, try’n to katch us inna noose! See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance! They are waiting on teh beach—so will you come and join teh dans? Will you, won’t you, will you, won’t you, will you join teh dans? Will you, won’t you, will you, won’t you, won’t you join teh dans?” ♫ _ Party Patty February 19, 2010 at 6:47 am Tanks fur ckleerin dat up! _ felidz February 19, 2010 at 1:40 pm Could easily be made into Tenniel (l) drawing. I always felt so sorry for the oysters–they were so cute with their little feet. _ Lungdoc February 19, 2010 at 10:41 pm ♫”Ai weeps for yu,” teh Lolrus sez, “Ai deepli sympafize!!” Wif sobs adn tearz he sorted owt tohse ov teh larjest syze…♫ _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 9:24 am Bigg weel keap awn turnen, Prowd Maree keap awn boinin … YAY foar Teena Turnur adn teh Ikettez!! … Oar Kreeduns, ifz yu purrfur _ noodle February 18, 2010 at 9:26 am teeeeeeena gotz mai votes _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 9:41 am myne awlsoetu! _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 9:43 am odeer – haow rood uv mih nawt tu greetchu! Noodlol, aifinkso wih has nawt meeted yetz – izz gud tu meatchu! _eggstendzez floofy paw uv frenndshep tu noodle_ _ noodle February 18, 2010 at 9:54 am ai iz pleezed 2 kno u italiana. ur kitteh luks jus likes mai jessie cat. _eggstendezez mai flooy pause ob frennndshep tu italiana_ 7. lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 9:04 am Ladies and gentlemans, start ur griddles! _ noodle February 18, 2010 at 9:06 am chek 1: girdel fired ups an reddy 2 go _ TheLovecat February 18, 2010 at 9:20 am oyez, a strawng girdel ORLWAIZ uzeful wen lawts uf pancaeks aer inbolbed… yu can nebber eet jus de wun… _ noodle February 18, 2010 at 9:31 am yesh.. tighn them foundatin garments, luk outz fo stray stays. cud pokes sumone in da eye. _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 10:01 am onoez! ai staed up layt last nite makin mai racer! _ annipuss February 18, 2010 at 9:10 am _puff pant_ Heer Ai aer laet fur teh raes – cudn’t fynd mai pancaek pan! _ noodle February 18, 2010 at 9:15 am aiz gots da buddermlk badder fo lite fluffie pancakeees…… _ HissyFit February 18, 2010 at 9:25 am ___Laffing hystare ically at self____ Ooooh. Dis maeks cents. I fot wii wuz rolling da pancaeks daown a hill or sumfin. Or seeing hoo kan bii to eeting da mostest or da fastest pancaeks ___still laffin at own stoopy___ _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 9:28 am No, we is gonna race teh pancaeks that u make. U hasta build a racer from batter and, um, ingredients. I guess we’ll start mabye in about 15 minnits or so. _ HissyFit February 18, 2010 at 9:30 am Den ai kneeds tu git mai boi. Hii erases pancaeks faster dan ennybuddee…. _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 9:36 am oh, i gets it _adds extry fibers to pancakes for helfy an to make teh weels stronger_ _ annipuss February 18, 2010 at 9:29 am Teh rool iz dat u haz a pan wiv a pancaek innit an az u run u haz 2 toss teh pancaek an catch it in teh pan a nummer uv tiems dyoorin teh raes! _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 9:45 am _tosses sordid pancaeks inna air_ whoops, did that pancaek just fall on LCB’s hed? oh, sry. heer, has sum syrup… _dribble dribble dribble_ _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 9:54 am Hay! Watchit, u’ll smear my pancaek makeup. _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 9:58 am oh noes! ai didnot meen to. Heer, has some kold whippy creem to smear smooth allover ur lurvely complexshun… _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:58 am an smoosh on sum strawberries foar teh alpha-whatever acid… _ Angelwaits February 18, 2010 at 9:57 am Butt (!) dat rayce is fur teh Fat Toos day, not? Ai see teh wimmenz dresst like tradish unell houswifs in teh noos reels (cat-lyke typin detected) = edr. _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 10:00 am Yes, we knoes this. But u knows how it is whut wif teh red tape and all. By teh time they approvified our permits, it was Thursday. _shrog_ _ Angelwaits February 18, 2010 at 10:27 am O! Ai unnerstanz. _ Catnip Junkie February 18, 2010 at 9:30 am I finkedso too?!! I fot we shud build a racer out of the pancaeks. The wheel part I could see, but the rest was cornfusing… So it isn’t jest mee!! ___laffin at own stoopy too___ _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 9:34 am (that wut i finkdso too ) _ Catnip Junkie February 18, 2010 at 9:28 am Fluffball, Twoie and Catnip Junkie loves the tropicals, so we’z bringin banana slices to cuk in the pancaeks, and coconut syrup for the top, and pineapple stuck on scwerers and grilled so it is brown and carmelly. Yum! _ catsablanca February 18, 2010 at 9:33 am Ohai CJ…duz tihs lol luk laik 1 uv ur dreemz? _ Catnip Junkie February 18, 2010 at 9:35 am Onlee iff the catnip partee gots outahand dat nite!! But I finkso the man in the water must loves his kitteh very mushly to be so devoted, so maybee its a gud dreem after awl! _ catsablanca February 18, 2010 at 9:39 am Yesh!!!1!! _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 9:53 am da nannerz cud bee da wheelies!! _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 9:28 am _beetbeetbeet the batter wif a wisk_ _test a drop on teh griddle_ _sizzlolsizzlolsizzlol_ reddy! _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 9:58 am “Owwwweeeee” sez da Batter … wut i doo too yoo??? It nawt my fault I strucked owt, dat pitcher wuz a milk toast and da Ump had egg onna heem fase! 8. Rattipuss February 18, 2010 at 9:05 am Dis gibbs me a puzzloled. O.o 9. catena February 18, 2010 at 9:10 am Sounz lyk dat puzzul – You’re a farmer indyun with a boat, on one side of a river. With you is your foxkitteh, your chicken gooz, and a sack of grain. You can only take one with you on your boat to cross. If you leave the gooz alone with the grain, you can kiss your grain goodbye. If the gooz and the kitteh are left alone together, let’s just say you’ll have a happy kitteh. How do you get all three across? _ annipuss February 18, 2010 at 9:13 am Gud wun catena! elebenty burgers! @@@@@@ _ catsablanca February 18, 2010 at 9:17 am Duz nawt mattur n wut ordur u taeks tehm, teh gooz iz gonna flai acrost teh river adn eet teh grain ennewae. _ TheLovecat February 18, 2010 at 9:18 am catena yu aer brillyunt! LOL. _ Catnip Junkie February 18, 2010 at 9:37 am Calppity , clappity, clappity for Catena for de Zen koan! _ JAJEH February 18, 2010 at 12:01 pm Ai dohn figgers awt yet, buddai remmemmers u habta taek un bak an fort an bak an fort 10. lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 9:13 am Well, while we’re waiting for teh rest of teh Lardy Gras racers to arrive, let’s get things started with some musics! As u know, we is celemabrating Collop Monday, a TTI holiday having to do with Lent, and moar importantly, bacon! They also has teh pancaek races. So we is doing songs about all of teh above. Here’s one about a turrible menace in TTI: Werepigs of Lunnon (wif aplologies to Warren Zevon) ♪♫ I sawr a werepig wif a zombie otter in his paw Scamprin’ thru teh streets of Soho with a pout He was lookin for a plate of pickloled eggs Gonna get a big glass of Guinness stout Chorus: Weeekweeek, werepigs of Lunnon Weeekweeek Weeekweeek, werepigs of Lunnon Weeekweeek U hear him prowling around ur kitchen door U better not let him in Bag of pork scratchings got decimated late last night Werepigs of Lunnen again Weeekweeek, werepigs of Lunnon Weeekweeek Weeekweeek, werepigs of Lunnon Weeekweeek He’s teh impudent rodent, who ate his way thru Kent Lately he’s been overfed in Mayfair U better stay away u see, he’ll nom ur hole pantry Pffft, he’ll eat moar than Liz Taylor Weeekweeek, werepigs of Lunnon Weeekweeek Weeekweeek, werepigs of Lunnon Weeekweeek Well, I sawr Scrooge McPig scampring wif teh cween, doing teh werepigs of Lunnen I sawr that lolpigburglar scampring wif teh cween, doing teh werepigs of Lunnen I sawr a werepig drinkin some nice warm applol joose at LCB’s And his hair was unkempt Weeekweeek, werepigs of Lunnon Lol whut ♪♫ _ nightshayde February 18, 2010 at 9:15 am _clappity clappity clappity floofee paws_ Where iz dat littlol werepig ennywaiz? Ai hazzint seed him fur menny wiles! _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 9:22 am yay!!! _clappity clappity clappity_ _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 9:22 am Yay! Nyce jawb! LCB, I finks we may has bin channelin teh saym thots! _luks wurreed; goes bak in tyme, looks at mah FB posting frum this mornink_ Hey! I just posted a linky to Werewolves of London! Whut a coinkidink! _ catsablanca February 18, 2010 at 9:29 am Werewolves of London iz mai bownse up adn daon inna car beeting awn teh steering wheel wyle singing at teh tawp ov mai voyse sawng. Gonna has 2 lern teh nu lyrix nao! LCB, u r teh brillyant! _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 9:56 am Catsablanca, yoo haz da kyootieest abatar inna da hole werld!! I hafta puts more and more an MORE goosie tapes onna my CHRG ebereetyme I luks at eet!!! OH NOSE … I luk too meenee tymes!!! S—P—L—O—R—T——– Eye ar ded …. _ Angelwaits February 18, 2010 at 10:06 am duz kno wun care? _runs getz teh crash cart runz pusshin it — cn’t find key skidz tu hawlt, yoinks awf bukket, blu or whutebber scrapes up teh braynz, time iz essntul so iz nawt tuu concerned tu getz tem awl rinses dem wif lef tober champers frum teh mardy graw’s party pours intu cabbity slapz dawn teh bone peeces, w;uz nebber gud at teh jiggy saw puzzlols, nawt enuff pautence, applys baving capp, taype, chrg (wdoi), more taype. dusts awf hans: “Der, Ai fixed U.” (“Fixed”? Um, mebee shud have axed purrmissun first. Oh well, iz tuu layte nao.) _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 10:14 am Uhhhhh ohhhhhh….. fankie Angelwaits … dats bedderer, ifink…. I stillz wooooozie, I hopes I kin dribe my nannerpancaek car otay … _ Angelwaits February 18, 2010 at 10:15 am _notisses she haz lef Elsa-Moma lyin in street, were cud get runz ober. runz bakk, liffs teh E-M an darrys her gentlee tu teh SRL. Drags over softee chayre, wraps E-M in Veree Floofy Cheezpeepz Map Blankitt ™. Drags over smal taybull wif hawt chocklit drinkee, assordid noms (taykes wun for self, diz iz Werk!) _In fact, sitz dawn, slides feetz under wun corner uv blankit, drinks lil bit uv anuvver cup uv hawt chawklitt, an dozez awf. _ catsablanca February 18, 2010 at 10:14 am Onoes, wii haz a catsultee! Maek wae fur the CCC….wee-ooo-wee-ooo! CCC skidz 2 a stawp, Catsablanca grabbitiez cleening suppliez adn sweepsweepsweepz up Elsa_Mamaz braynez. Powrz braynes bak n2 teh braynium cabbity, putz hed bonez bak in playse. Ratzinfrazzin, furgot 2 rinsee tehm…..openz braynium cabbity, powrs n sparklee waturz, sux waturs owt wif rebersiblol vakuum, putz hed bonez bak in playse agin. Pullz awn CHRG wif DOI, duckee taeps in playse wif hot pink taep, tehn pulls 50’s style baving cap ober ebereefing adn duckee taeps it daon fur eggstra safetee. Wrapz EM inna softnfloofee blankee wif goosie fayses awn it adn gibs hur soem hawt chonklit adn a stak ov pancaeks wif sirrupz. U rezt heer adn wash teh pancaek rayses fur awyle. _Aplologizes fur cauzing teh splort inna nawt-sekond playse_ _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 10:22 am Fankieberrymuchlee!!! I gotsta goes doh, my frootiepancaek car iz waitin furr mee!!! _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 9:23 am this wun slayz me. just slayz me. whut iz teh musiclol equivalent of a splort?? _clappity clappity_ _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 9:58 am This is a example of whut I was talking about where teh songs pretty much rite themselfs. I had a slightly different idear for this song, but teh werepig taked over. It doesn’t come from me. It comes thru me. _nods_ _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 10:01 am Da Werepig cameded froo yoo? Ar yous OK?? Herez a BandAid an an an my Auntie Biotic weel halp yoo…. _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:15 am those muses, they iz teh unpredicatbul. _nods_ _ skwirrlgrrl February 18, 2010 at 10:20 am well u is a splendid vessel for teh moose, er, muse, ifinkso! _claps wif teh rest_ _ TheLovecat February 18, 2010 at 10:42 am LCB yu jus maed me laff so a bitt ub krab whut ai hapund tu be eetin hitt mai puter scrien!! “De werepig taked over”. Aifinkso dis ZACKLY hau Meoaw-zart feeled, tu!! ROFL. _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 9:36 am Oooh!! YAY!! _clappity clappity_ Ai noe kan rays bihkaws ai dunawt has brawt teh pancaeks … instedd, ai wud lyk tu setzup a liddlol stannz alawng teh root uv teh rayse – itz teh stannz unner teh biggbiggbigg purplol brollie, daoun teh rode awn teh lefft. Ennewai, teh Faerie Gawdmamma loanded mih hurz majiklol suop pawt fur teh okayshun, adn ai has meltud awl sordid kyndz uv chonklit inz itt … intu wich ai has dipdipdippded kroonchee stripz uv baycum. Izza HYOOJ treet heerabowtz. Nawt soe shuur? Trai itz – yul lyk itz! Styl nawt soe shur? Tehre izz awlsoetu chonklit-drizzlolleded poppycorms, chonklit dipdipdippded pretzlolz, chonklit dipded mushymellowz, adn foar teh figgyur-konshus amung uss, chonklit-dippdeded froot … awl wifowt kallereez, adn wifowt shugar ifz neads bih. Mangia! _ catsablanca February 18, 2010 at 9:59 am Ai bringz awl mai monies 2 ur stannz! _Reechez floofy orinj paw owt fur chonklit froot adn mushymellowz adn pretzlols adn, adn, adn……. _ Shatzee'smom February 18, 2010 at 10:00 am An ai wood liek tu set up teh rehab site fur teh racerz dat get oberheeted. _sets up manee sorded beverijis, noms, swoonin cowches wit teh floofy blankees_ Kin ai get sum NYG’s tu fan teh pert..parti..racers? _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 10:51 am ohai tu yu! _ekstendse4ses floofy paw uv frenndshep tu Shatzee’smom_ Itza lublollee dae fur pancaek rayses, doanchu finkso? Ifz yu izz goeng tu has YNGs atz yur reehabb syte foar teh oburheeted raysurs, ai’ll bih bak inna minnit … _stannz obur bubblolling pawt uv chonklit untyl sootiblolee oburheeted …_ … halp. oh, halp! Ai hazza obur heetedness! Ai can has YNG? – Fan izz opshunell … _ catsablanca February 18, 2010 at 10:55 am _Catsablanca stumblols n howlding floofy orinj paw ober 4hed_ Ohai, Shatzee’smom, Aifinkso tihs rehab site iz a gud ideer. _Plopz daon awn swoonin cowch_ Ai can has frooty beverij, noms adn NYG wif fan, pleez? Kthxswoonz. _ Shatzee'smom February 18, 2010 at 11:11 am Oh, yesh, NYG’s (wif or wifowt fans) are avalabul for all. Italiana an Catsablanca, wood yu be habbin teh beverijiz wif teh umbrellees? _mixes drinkees wif a floorish_ Oh, here cums our Speshul Gests…teh local fyremens who have ben so kind tu respond to our emerg…emmer..paniks. _passes trai wit sordid cheezez, crakers, froot slices and cold shrimps._ Shrimp, anyone? _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 11:22 am ooh – shwimps adn YNGs!! Wunnerfuelnesses!! BTW – wair didded yu getz yur floorish? It’z lubblollee. – mynez borked, adn ai knead tu getz a noo wun. _ Angelwaits February 19, 2010 at 2:18 pm snicker! there iz nuffin like teh invint eveniss! _ TheLovecat February 18, 2010 at 10:48 am Ooo Italiana, aifinkso ai shel hab tu gib dat a trai (ai wil eet ennyfing wuns). Baycon… dipt in choklit… heer goze… _crunch_ _slurp_ NOM!! nomNomNOM! Fankew. Yu doan mind iff ai jus parkz maiself heer unner dis purplol brollee tu wotch de raes, du yu? _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 11:05 am Welkum tu mai baykum stannz, TLC! Maik yurselv atz hoam! _floofs upz kumfee pillolowses foar TLC tu lownj upawn_ … moar baykum??? Halp yurselv! _ sweeneypie February 18, 2010 at 11:17 am TheLovecat, cans Ai join you under Italiana’s brollee? I luvs me some BACON!1!1! an…an…an…wit choklit!1!!! Wowsers! _waits with an anxious abd eggsited for the pankake racers to start_ _ TheLovecat February 18, 2010 at 12:42 pm Ofankew Italiana! An Sweeneypie, aifinkso wee haz a wundermuss plais tu seez all deir anticks, wile – o gudnes! – habbin jus a BITT moar ob dis bayson wid choklit…. _coffs diskreetlee_ _ sweeneypie February 18, 2010 at 11:21 am Wondermus song!!!! wOOt wOOt!! LCB captered the essense of dat one! _ JanetCanHas4Kittehs February 18, 2010 at 6:34 pm A bravooooora purrfurmints if ebber ai herd wun. Yoo haz outdun yurself!!! ♫♪♫Awl mai burgerz ai will giv to YooOOOOoooo!!♫♪♫ 11. lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 9:24 am um, lcb? _shufflols feets shyly_ i haz writed a song abowt bacon but i nebber aksded kimkiwi if i culd singing it cawz i had a bizzy an a frayd i wuld not be ablol to write it but i just did… kan i singing it? (is based on albert morris’s graetest, perhpas onlyest, hit song) _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 9:27 am I is not teh musiclol misdirectifyer for this event, but since she appears to have gotten stuck in a strawberry traffic jam, I say go rite ahead. Just start it in a new comment, so all teh clappitys nest appropriately! _wonders just exactly whut song that might be…. hmmm…._ _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 9:28 am yays!! okay _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 9:29 am oops, is morris albert, ifinkso. wun or teh ovver. _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 9:49 am maiB shih foargawtted tu settz hur Strawberree Allarum Klok?? _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:15 am lol! _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 10:20 am Could be. I did send her nearly two dozen Strawberry Letters to remind her, though. Hmph. _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 11:38 am Butt(!!) – wur teh letturz delibberded bai Stromberree Shoartcaek???? _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 9:32 am plz to say yes, lcb, ai wud laik to heer it! 12. kittoon February 18, 2010 at 9:27 am Attempting delurkification. Happee Lardy Gras awl! _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 9:43 am ohai kittoon! welcum! ai lurves ur name, iz wun uv my Morgan kitteh’s MANY niknames! _ nightshayde February 18, 2010 at 9:50 am Ohai, kittoon! Welkum to Cheezland! Luuks liek u pickified a grayte day to delurk! _extends floofee paw uv frendship_ Sowwy — dere iz sum butter & syrup on mah paw. _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 9:51 am _lik lik lik_ _ nightshayde February 18, 2010 at 10:02 am Fankies, tessm. Dats muchlee beddur! _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 9:54 am ohai kitton, nice to meeting yoo! _extends frendly paw ob floofship, i meen floofy paw ob frendship_ _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 9:55 am Hay, guise, teh race has started below! _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 10:01 am ohai, kittoon! _ekstendzez floofy paw uv frendshep tu kittoon_ …oopsies – dunawt mynd teh chonklit awn mai pawses, pleez … heer, haz sum chonklit-dipdipdipded baycum, adn a chonklit-cubberded banananana! _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 10:13 am ohai kittoon! _eggstends floofy paw uv frendship_ Happy Lardy Gras! _ TheLovecat February 18, 2010 at 10:46 am Ohai kittoon! delurkificayshun suckesfulle temptid. _stends floofee paw ob frenship_ WELCOM! _ catsablanca February 18, 2010 at 6:13 pm _Waivs Ohai wif floofy orinj nawt poysin paw_ U iz teh sekond kittoon Ai haz nown. Hoep 2 c u arownd heer offen nao taht u r delurked! 13. Gina February 18, 2010 at 9:33 am dis was hilarious! wuz havin bad day, make me laff so hard, boss yellin @ me 2 b quiet in ma cubicle _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:03 am :( sry for bad day. heer, has sum baycon. mayke everything bedder! _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 10:34 am ifnkso yer boss needz ta reed dis too sew heez nawt such a stikkie inna da mud!! Kin seez heem now all big and puffies up, wif a red fase and ayes poppin owt … “hey, no laffin at da werks — onlee werks heer!! Laffin nawt alloud!” 14. lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 9:33 am an now, my furst cheezsong evar! (to teh toon ob “feelings”) BACON Bacon, wayting for my bacon, Wayting for my bacon to get crisp Pancaeks cuking on my griddle Pancaeks cuking to eat my bacon wif Bacon, for all my life I’ll nom it I wish I’d nebber waysted time Nomming sawsij or ham Bacon, wo-o-o bacon Wo-o-o, feel yoo so yummy in my tum Bacon, bacon is my favrit fuds And bacon, if they nebber sell it agin I’ll be sad Bacon, for all my life I’ll nom it I wish I’d nebber waysted time Nomming sawsij or ham Bacon, bacon is my favrit fuds And bacon, if they nebber sell it agin I’ll be sad Bacon, wo-o-o bacon Wo-o-o, feel yoo so yummy in my tum. Bacon, wo-o-o… (repeat and fade) _bowz an runz frum stayje_ _ HissyFit February 18, 2010 at 9:38 am ___Gibbs Lunarmommy beeg bookay ob flours___ Dat wuz wunnermus!! Clappity – clappity!! _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 9:40 am _clappity clappity_ _dans dans dans_ _ Catnip Junkie February 18, 2010 at 9:40 am Brava LunarMommy! Truly laffin owt loud here! “Nebber waysted time monning sawsij or ham” so funnee!! _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 9:42 am _klaps_ Verreh nyce, verreh nyce!!!! Gave me teh hongries – two thumz . . . er, pawz . . . up! _ TrollingTomCat February 18, 2010 at 9:42 am _clappity clappity clappity ob de floofy paws_ frows roses adn sordid flowers at stage_ moar, moar! _ Meezer Mom February 18, 2010 at 9:43 am Woot! Woot! Nom! Nom! _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 9:49 am Woot! _clappity clappity until ur hands get chappity_ U is now teh required to rite songs for every Cheezevent. _nods_ _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 9:59 am aw shukks, lcb. i iz not a musiklol jeenyus like yoo, i just had teh wurd “bacon” sung to teh toon ob “feelings” stukked in my hed. _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 10:09 am _whispers_ That’s pretty much how it works for me, too. _ Angelwaits February 18, 2010 at 10:25 am Tayks teh currage tu singz in frawnt uv teh otter peepz, Aifinkso, eben in Cheezland. Nyce sawng, blastid mii back tu, um, 1975 oar sew. _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 9:55 am w00t! w00t! Onn koar! Brava!! … inz uvver wurdz, yu dunn GUD!! _fliks a Bick adn swaze tu teh moozik_ _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:01 am yay! gud job! _ Shatzee'smom February 18, 2010 at 10:05 am Nize job, lunarmommy! Bakon…who can refuze? _ noodle February 18, 2010 at 10:06 am very lobberly song, maks mee hungry _clappity clapppppity, clappppppity_ baconbaconbaconbacon’s gud 2 eats _ skwirrlgrrl February 18, 2010 at 10:29 am wow Tessm… u has a talint!! _applesause_ _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:40 am er… wuz nawt mai song! but fankyoo! _ skwirrlgrrl February 18, 2010 at 10:43 am cwap! sorry lunarmommy… um… BOFE of u has talints though! yesh yesh! _ TheLovecat February 18, 2010 at 10:50 am nies jobb, lunarmommy!! FANKEW. pleez tu com bak on staej tu taek yur bau? iz de beztest bit, aftur awl yur haerd wurk!! _clapz madlee_ _ sweeneypie February 18, 2010 at 11:20 am Fantabulous….._Clappity Clappity_ _ Party Patty February 19, 2010 at 7:02 am Vari empressfiez. Yu shud rekord dat. Yu maks a millyun! 15. thepoliticalcat February 18, 2010 at 9:38 am He’s not Indian, unless he’s from a tribal area. Most likely Indonesian, possibly (doubtful) Burmese. _ Yep. February 18, 2010 at 12:33 pm Or possibly Malaysian. The ’serban’ (turban) style appears much akin to those worn in Malaysia. _ erik teh lolcat February 18, 2010 at 4:31 pm indian schmindian… hoo caers? as long as kitteh saef _ thepoliticalcat February 18, 2010 at 7:14 pm Yup. Glad you noticed that. Although I don’t recall any severe floods in Malaysia lately, neither Peninsular nor Sabah and Sarawak. Sweet man, making sure to put kitty comfortably in a bucket and rescue. But then most Malay people love animals. Selamat siang, saudara. _ shamilfareez February 19, 2010 at 1:52 am Noticed that the first time I saw the picture. Most probability a Malaysian, from the flood-prone eastern coast of West Malaysia. 16. KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 9:38 am Sorry ai’z laet. Iz fashunably laet? Where duz ai put mai pancake racer? _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 9:59 am pancaek racer down teh thred, yoo iz perfekly fashunable! 17. parrothead February 18, 2010 at 9:44 am Aiz trine tu git mai griddlol reedee, butt (!) IRL keepz inner uptin me! __wavez tu raycers and singurs__ 18. lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 9:48 am Ok, I guess we can start teh races now. Everybuddy has builded a racing pancaek man/woman/child/whutever? Gud. U can see that teh YNGs has marked a course throughout Cheezland. Beware of obstackles and syrup spills. Also hongry spectators. Whoever makes it thru the course first without crashing or being eated wins! On ur mark, get set, GO! _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 9:56 am _haz pancaek alien wif five legs, fortifyed wif extry weet bran for strengf. cuked in bacon drippings for nomalishuness – um, wayt, mebbee tahts not being such a gud idea… _ _ 5 Eagles February 18, 2010 at 10:06 am My pancake car body is made of marshmallows four to be exact. It has a bacon airfoil. Two dollar pancake wheels on da front and four dinner plates pancakes on the back two each side for burnouts. The lettering is made of chocolate syrup with “5 eagles” from front to back. I has two cherries for back lights and two yellow gum drops for the front lights. The two doors on either side are made of graham crackers. (is this what you meant for a race car.) _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 10:08 am hmm, 5eagles, sumhow i dont fink yor racecar iz going to make it to teh finish line, sownds nomalishusly taysty! _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 10:11 am Oh I jest founded dis frooty pancaek car — Haz sliced nanner wheelies and pinnyapool seats wif strawbury doors — awl ober tops ub da sooper strong pancaek unnercarriage … eet uzes double kreem budder and real mapol situpp furr fuel… BUtt Iz habbib a hard tymes dribbin since my bwains iz still awl ober da plase frum my SPLORT … oh nose _CRASH_ sorree LM I tooked off wun ub yer legs _ Angelwaits February 19, 2010 at 2:24 pm LOL! Ai haz a gladd that Ai camed bak tu this fred! _ cweenmj February 18, 2010 at 9:58 am _sitz on folding chair on deh sidelinez _tu halp nom deh loozerz cheer on deh winnerz_ _ sweeneypie February 18, 2010 at 11:29 am My cweem…may I join you _bows and sweeps gaily festooned bacon hat wit feathers_ May I join you? _holds out bag ‘o choccobacon bits_ _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 9:59 am Gremlin drives past in a hoppt-up racing skooter, with 4 pancakes as wheels. Behynt teh skooter, holdin onto teh bak, is Ruby teh Owtbord Hummingburd, her wings flying fastfastfast! POUR TEH SAUCE TO HER! – Grem kries. Release teh syrup!!!!! Ruby goes krayzee! And in a FLASH, they ar OFF in a blur of wings, wheels, and syrup! _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 10:00 am lunarmommy’s 5-legged alien apncaek runz by, an trips over leg #3!!! _ TrollingTomCat February 18, 2010 at 10:08 am TTC’s Corgi shapped pancake gowes rollint bye furrriously, verrry looong shapped pannycaek, wit a looong wheely base, adn a shortt turning radiuss, fliyng teh Tiny Ingerland flagg, …flies bye teh 5 legged alien apeancake, addn teh racing skooter, goes intu teh turn, adn……………………den? _ kimkiwi February 18, 2010 at 10:01 am Ai haz a pancaek gurl, seh has thinlee slyced applol for hur haer, nd is wearink a dress maed frum baykin slyces. _nomming noysis hurd_ Ai iz sowwee, mai pancaek gurl will be unablol to compete in teh rayse, on account of how sumwun (ai donut noes hoo) haz just bited hur hed off. _burp_ _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:10 am _throws paws over eyz_ I kant watch! I kant watch! Violenz! Violenz! ACK!!!! Suddenly teh hoppt-up skooter Grem is driving veers WILDLY OWT OF KONTROL!!!!!!! Halp! Halp! . . . _ TrollingTomCat February 18, 2010 at 10:16 am Teh Corgi continyues hiz relentuless racing, teh flagg flappifying in teh aer, rolling over teh road, and varyous small tings such as bits of bakyum, _stops to catch one in mouth nom_ adn smashifying into one of teh stannz, oh no teh huge manatee, oh pleez will summin hep this owt of teh controll Corgi?? _ 5 Eagles February 18, 2010 at 10:22 am 5 eags see the manatee and throws a banana at TrollingTomCat and then splits. _ cweenmj February 18, 2010 at 10:55 am _nomz deh banana split! Mmmmmmmmmmmm. YUM. _ 5 Eagles February 18, 2010 at 10:18 am _5 eags flies by gremlin and bumps gremlin”s car with his so gremlin stays on da track. Continues down the track letting go exhaust tat smells like bacon and sausage burgers on a Sunday morning sleep over. _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:42 am Fankees, 5 Eagles! _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 10:38 am _teh volvo/huvver racer inches up on gremlin_ _a beeg belch uv hunny exhaust stiks teh tew racers together CRASH_ _acuz iz a volvo, der is nawt a stritch on teh racer_ _aifinkso teh impact causez gremlin’s racer to regayn control_ _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:43 am Fankees, KaiEm! _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 10:21 am mai racer haz a rownd bottum, acuz ai cud not figyur owt how to maek any other shape til it wuz finnish. But tehn ai yoozd a metal tin to maek a square lump on tawp ov it! Soez, it luks laik a volvo spaceship, an it huvvers, a liddl. _racer belches stikky clowd of hunny_ Oh! did ai menshun iz hunny powerd? _racer huvers down teh trak, onlee to go over a syrrup puddle and get stuck!_ _ TrollingTomCat February 18, 2010 at 10:28 am TTC’s Corgi shapped pannycake racer slololy reganes teh controll, adn gets stuck in teh same syrrup puddlol az KaiEm. TTC jumpifys off teh pannycake and likks up sum of teh syrrup, so az to keep it frum being a rode hazrd of corse! _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 10:28 am Heer cumz da frootypancaek carz wif a de-sported E_M at da wheel — its weevin awl ober da plase – oh why wuz my bwains rinsed in Champerz???? One Pinnyappol seet flyies owt an smashinfies all ober da trak leebin a biggie mess behinny … _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 10:33 am _now dat teh puddlol is gon, teh volvo huvver racer spludders off nek adn nek wiv teh corgi shapped racer_ _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 10:41 am An cwashes inta da pile ub pinnyappol inna da stweet and slamz inta da frootypancaek car nokkin off wun ub da nanner wheelies!! Da frootypancaek car swervez outta control!! _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 10:46 am _KaiEm flings sordid fruits leftover frum brekkfist at teh froootypancaek car in attempt to maek up for teh lost nanner wheelie_ _KaiEm iz not very gud at winnin but iz gud at bein a gud sport_ aifinkso ai may be makin it wurse! _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 10:50 am Oh nose — a chunk ub leftober smooshee cheery pit gits stukked onna da wheelie plase …. hmmmm… iz betterer dem nuffin … now da frootiepancaek car onlee swerbin mildly …. WEEEEE dis iz da fun… _swerb, swerb, swerrrrrrbbbbbbbbb_ _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:56 am E_M swerbs into Gremlin! Suddinly Gremlin KRASHES!!!! She lands in a pile of marshmallow kreme, which cheezpeeps has thotfully places awl arownd teh trak. She kralws owt of teh mosheen, noms sum marshmallow kreme, and is seen whispering into teh eer of Ruby teh Owtbord Hummingbird. Ruby nods kwikly, then FLITS DOWNTHRED TO HALP RESKYEW TEH KITTEH IN TEH BUKKIT!!!!! Hooray! We hears teh tynee sownd of CHARJ!!!!! and away she goes! downthred goes Ruby V V _ TrollingTomCat February 18, 2010 at 11:03 am TTC seas Gremlin KRASHE! Ob korse he iz halplez aginst teh marchmellow kreme, adn must stop adn nom sum. Buy de tiem he getz bakd in teh Corgi pannycaek, he sees teh Gremlin pannycaek powered buy Ruby teh Owtborn Hummingbird, flie pazt !!!! Luks liek Gremlin mai take dis race………….. _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 11:12 am Wut happined to lunar’s five legged racer? I’z not seen it since hur tripped! _ cweenmj February 18, 2010 at 11:26 am _likkz lipz_ wuz nommy!1!!! _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 11:27 am did anybuddy winz da rase?? Oar wuz awl da nommy car eeteed awl upz??? _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 11:30 am ai donut finkso anybuddy eeted mine. Wuz nawt very appa…appet… tastee-looking. Juss a lump uv pancaek wiv hunny exhawst. _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 11:35 am onoez! haz annybuddy seen lunarmommy sinse hur racer wuz eeted? cweenmj did u eeted lunarmommy?! _ cweenmj February 18, 2010 at 11:45 am _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 11:47 am _gentlee prys open cweenmj’s mouf_ lunarmommy? iz u in der? _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 11:48 am _in der … in der… in der_ Ooooo an ekko!! Cweenee must steel bee hongry … watchout KaiEm!! _ TrollingTomCat February 18, 2010 at 11:29 am We haz lawst most of teh razers!! Whoo Wun??! _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 11:36 am aifinkso we needz teh imparshul judj. _ TrollingTomCat February 18, 2010 at 11:45 am nawt judj joody neever aifinkso. _ TrollingTomCat February 18, 2010 at 11:43 am U no teh kittehs, teh prolly ated tem awl, adn dey were bery nommable _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 11:51 am ifinkso taht meens teh kittehs are teh winners. _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 11:52 am OH LM!!! yoo bee safee!! Wii foughted dat da Cween eeted yoo when shee eeted yer pancaek racer!!! _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 12:05 pm o fank ceiling cat u iz ok! 19. kimkiwi February 18, 2010 at 9:51 am _A litlol conga rat fays appears fru behynd teh kurtin_ _And a lemming merengue skwirrl_ _And a salsa chipmunk_ _Conga rat whispurs to merengue skwirll – go and waek taht layzee kimkiwi up – Lardy Gras has startid orlreddy_ _Kimkiwi appeers on teh staeg, dressed in a baykin bikini wib pancaeks for teh booby bitz_ Ohai cheefrenz and welcum to Lardy Gras – ai aer sorry ai iz laet! Ai wants to welkim mai frend Rene Codgers onto teh staeg. He gonna halp me wib a song corled teh Cheezfrenz Travelling Song. Yew kin sing along to teh toon of “Islands in the Stream” Iffin you lukk on a map yew’ll see a playse Teeny tynee, don’t taek up mutch spayse A vewwy litlol land Fitz into the parm of a pursun’s hand Not teww menny peepil nd dere’s not mutch reum A phew splortscars that goes vroom vroom vroom Shud be orl we need To go haz a lukk around Oh oh weer are we? This playse it be so tynee But the peepil’s smiles iz so vairy shinee We kin ried in our splortscar, ah ha Kin yew gess weer we are ah ha Tinee Ingerland Well yew iz so small Onlee need a dae To driev raound it orl Wib a stop of cors Fur a cheezburgur And wi’ll stop to pet kittehs ah ha Becos they are so pretty, ah ha At the verry top yew got John O’Groats (Iffin yew don’t stop ai hoep the splortscar floats) Tehn yew hed awae Keep on hedding souf nd yew’ll be otay Evenchilly yew’ll find yoreself at Land’s End Nuffink but waddur (not the splortscar’s frend) And yew’ve dun yore trip Phunee haow the tiem seemed to flai riet bai Naow naow don’t yew crai Heer iz orl our Cheezfrends And iz tiem for noms, letz have a piknik Tehn turn the car araound, ah ha And go bakk up the eyelind, ah ha Tinee Ingerland Well yew iz so small Onlee need a dae To driev raound it orl Wib a stop of cors Fur a cheezburgur And wi’ll stop to pet kittehs ah ha Becos they are so pretty, ah ha _ cweenmj February 18, 2010 at 9:54 am W00t!!! _whist lolz_ Yay!!!!! _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 9:55 am is that an itsy bitsy teenie weenie bacon pancaek bikini? _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 9:57 am And she’s so HOT innit, it’s sizzlin! _ cweenmj February 18, 2010 at 10:00 am I snerked at deh ‘teenie weenie’ _hedz tu Nawty Barn _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 10:03 am ok, honest-to-gudness subjekt line in my span folder today: “You need to have an appropriate length of an item in order to have any woman you want.” not shur if dis iz nawty barn material or not. could be tawking abowt a rooler. or ekstenshun cord. or peece ob plywud for making a bukshelf. _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:09 am strand of pearls? a tennis bracelet? Or maybe it’s the number of digits in teh bank account balance? _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 11:51 am yesh, that’s it! a appropriately long bank akkownt ballanse! _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 9:57 am yay!! _clappityclappityclappity_ _ Catnip Junkie February 18, 2010 at 10:09 am A song for the End-to-End! HubbyCat and I mayd this dribe one day and got the certifycayte but didn heer the song till nao! So naice KimKiwi!! _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 10:12 am YAY! Clappity clappity!@@@@@! _wyps tee frum monnytur afftur spyooin itz tehre frum laffin obur teh mentull pikshoor uv teh ‘pancaeks fur teh booby bitz’_ _hedz awf tu teh Nawty Barn_ – teh chonklit-baycum stanndz wyl has tu sirbibe (oar imm bibe) wifowt mih foar a fyoo minnitz, aifinkso _ skwirrlgrrl February 18, 2010 at 10:33 am _is not so sure ackshully that u only needs a day, but applauds wildly anyways_ _ kimkiwi February 18, 2010 at 10:40 am Iz otay, skwirrlgrrl, ai wentid to teh Bewroo of Arts and gettid LOTS of artistik lisinsez. _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:52 am like dis wun? _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:54 am whoopsie… try again. _ catsablanca February 18, 2010 at 6:27 pm Ai laiks it! 20. lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 10:02 am While teh race gets underway, let’s has some moar musics! Here is a modern-day paean to a true Golden Girl. Aunt Jemima (wif aplologies to Loleonard Cohen’s “Hallelujah”) Now I’ve heard there was some syrup stored Way in the back, in teh top cupboard But u don’t rly care for pancaeks, do u? Try some of this It’s sweet, it’s rich First pour some on, your fork then lift Just sample some delicious Aunt Jemima Aunt Jemima, Aunt Jemima Aunt Jemima, Aunt Jemima The taste was strong but u needed proof U felt her feeding ur sweet tooth Her likeness on teh bottle overthrew u She wooed u In teh kitchen chair She broke u down with her maple flair Now through ur lips u draw that Aunt Jemima Baby, I’ve been here before Tried Log Cabin, Vermont and moar I used to use Karo before I knew u I tried breakfast at the Golden Arch But it’s naught but grease and starch It’s stone cold and it’s not worthy, Aunt Jemima Aunt Jemima, Aunt Jemima Aunt Jemima, Aunt Jemima Aunt Jemima, Aunt Jemima Aunt Jemima, Aunt Jemima Aunt Jemima, Aunt Jemima Aunt Jemima, Aunt Jemima Aunt Jemima, Aunt Jemima Aunt Jemima, Aunt Jemima etc. _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 10:06 am yay!! taht iz jeenyus! _clappityclappityclappity_ _ kimkiwi February 18, 2010 at 10:07 am clappity clappity clappity Brava LCB, yew is full of teh ossim! _ Catnip Junkie February 18, 2010 at 10:11 am I’m in awe LCB! A complex song, singed at the Lympics openin, and nao here for our enjoys! Standing O!!1! _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 10:13 am Seems like they sing it _everywhere_ these days. Justin Timberlol did a surprisingly good version in teh telethon thingy for Haiti a few weeks ago. I know there’s moar verses to teh song but I writed this rite before teh race started and didnot has time to finish. Glad u guise liek it! _ skwirrlgrrl February 18, 2010 at 10:44 am it is teh awesum!! _ upfi February 18, 2010 at 11:06 am Woot, woot!!!! Ai lubs it, LCB! Keep ‘em coming, unfinished or nawt. _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 11:52 am it wuz in wun ob teh shrek moovies too, ifink. _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 11:54 am yep — dats da wun i awlwaez heerz inna my hed … _ cweenmj February 18, 2010 at 11:57 am Oh hai Lunarmommy!! _whisspurrz: U reddy?? I iz reddy!! I haz a post awl set fur deh negst lol!!! _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:13 am Oh, LCB!!! Yoo has owtDUN yorself! I lubs this! Hallelujah! _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 10:21 am _clappityclappity_ YAY! Wih neads tu passowt Grammykrakur Awardz foar Bestest Sawngs EBBUR tu awl teh wunnerfullee talon tudd cheezepeepses hoo reeroat teh sawngs … adn mayded tehm sooooe meowtch bedderer tehn teh rijjinulz, aifinkso! _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 10:25 am _clappity clappity clappity_ dat wuz amayzing! _ catena February 18, 2010 at 10:36 am !!! _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 12:47 pm And here’s teh linky to teh Timberlake vershun from Concert for Haiti. Feel free to sing along! 21. BAReFOOt February 18, 2010 at 10:03 am That is a man with a great heart, saving his goose and his kitty from the floods! So it’s a nice thing. (Ok, a goose does not need saving from water. But at kitty needs it doubly so. _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 10:05 am Mabye it is teh goose whut is saving teh kitteh and teh mans. _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:10 am kitteh’s goose is NAWT cooked! goose is saving kitteh frum teh man, whut is always tryin to keep kitteh down! _ Catnip Junkie February 18, 2010 at 10:13 am Homie the Kitteh, don mess aroun…. _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 10:14 am Then who is keeping teh goose down? _ cweenmj February 18, 2010 at 10:22 am I haz it in mai pillow. _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:28 am _hedpillow_ _ Angelwaits February 19, 2010 at 2:44 pm snicker out lawd _ catena February 18, 2010 at 10:37 am hauw du yu gett down frum en elefant? _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:44 am really tawl stares? _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:48 am u don’t! u get down frum a duk! _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:51 am _klimbes down frum reelly tawl duk_ Um, OK. Whut nao? _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 11:02 am _hedduk_ _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 11:05 am _hands gremlin a gift-rapped copy uv “101 elolophant jokes” frum bak inna dae_ _wishes she cud really find that buuk IRL_ _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 11:16 am _duks adn runz … wifakwiknes_ 22. skwirrlgrrl February 18, 2010 at 10:12 am _runs in late agin_ sry…. I had a littel teknical trubble… I came to teh rong lol, and teh syrup dried in teh meantime, and I gotted stuck there! _would faint but is unable to bendify due to being covered in crystallized syrups_ _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:14 am _whispurs_ I wuld try to halp yoo but I am up the thred a bit krashing mah pankcayk car, KthxHalpMePleez. _ skwirrlgrrl February 18, 2010 at 10:19 am erm… how abowt I send some skwirrls to halp? HAY! Chester… get ur team upthred to halp gremlin, an no messin about! _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 10:20 am _sprayz da stiky skwirrl wif selterz water inna HUGEE sprayz bottol wif giant nozzle_ Iz dat bedder?? Da fizzies weel halp ta dissolbe awl dat sugarz!!! _sends inna hunnerds un nicee beez ta gets alla disobed suggars offa da stikky skwirrl_ Der all da stikkies gones and da beez bee makin hunny wif it!! _ nightshayde February 18, 2010 at 10:41 am _lik lik lik_ _ skwirrlgrrl February 18, 2010 at 10:49 am hay… that tikkles!! 23. kimkiwi February 18, 2010 at 10:13 am _kimkiwi appeers bak on teh staeg, dressd in a loincloth (no loins was harmd in teh maeking of tihs dress_ Heer be another song – drgnfly wroeted it butt (snikr) seh cannot bee heer todae. Iz to teh toona of Teh Flintstones: Bakun, ai lubs bakun! Annee taim ai eet it itz a treet! Brekfest is mai fabrit, Scrambloled yeggs an hashbrowns kant be beet! Letz go mayke sum pancaykes tu go wif, Ai kud wip ‘em up in juss a jiff! Wen yu eet da bakun, Izza yummee yummee tum taime Letz go git sum taim, Wheel habs a gay owld taim! _nomnomnnomnnomnomnomnomnom_ _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 10:16 am Yabba Dabba Lol! _ Catnip Junkie February 18, 2010 at 10:19 am Also brilliants! Yay, yay, clappitty, clappity. Onlee problem is nao I will has that theme song in my poor hed all day! 24. cweenmj February 18, 2010 at 10:18 am _sneekz on stage wen no wun iz looking_ I wud like tu dedee kayting dis tu mai favrit cheezpeep, Guinness Baykin Piggeh!! “Baykin Tyme” tu deh tune uv Sugartime Baykin in deh morning Baykin in deh eeb ning Baykin at supper tyme I lubz mii sum baykin I lubz it awl deh tyme! Pancaekz in deh morning Pancaekz in deh eeb ning Pancaekz at supper tyme I lubz mii sum Pancaekz I lubz dem awl deh tyme! Sizzlol on deh griddlol Adn fry it up awl brown I lubz nomming Baykin I nomming it awl down. Baykin in deh morning Baykin in deh eeb ning Baykin at supper tyme I lubz mii sum baykin I lubz it awl deh tyme! Now baykin tyme Iz anytyme Dat itz heer Kuz itz so deer So fry it up Pour sum cawfee in mai cup And wii will nomming awl day long! Baykin in deh morning Baykin in deh eeb ning Baykin at supper tyme I lubz mii sum baykin I lubz it awl deh tyme! I lubz mii sum baykin I lubz it (lubz it) Awl (awl), awl deh ti-i-i-i-ime!! _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:20 am yay! _clappity clappity along_ _ Catnip Junkie February 18, 2010 at 10:20 am All hail the Qween. Had no idee baycon rymed wif so menny things! _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 10:24 am Bacon goes wif EVERYthing! _ Catnip Junkie February 18, 2010 at 12:19 pm Yu aer rite! Bacon pizzza? Yum! Bacon pasta? Yum! Bacon salad? Yum! Bacon sammich? Yum! Bacon candy? Italiana sez Yum! So we ahs a yooniversal troof of bacon, discovereded rite here! _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 10:30 am YAY! _clappityclappity foar hur majjistee!!!_ _ell bowses wae tu stayjj tu prezent a hyooj bassy kit uv chonklit-dipdipdippded baykum as tryb yoot tu hur majistee_ _ skwirrlgrrl February 18, 2010 at 10:41 am _loud applolsause_ 25. Shatzee'smom February 18, 2010 at 10:18 am _rummblerumblerumble_ _a humongus wad-luukin bawl of pekan-bananana pancaek comes rollin up laet tu teh starting lyne_ _an exkape door pops opun an a hed pokes owt_ Iz it too layte? _ cweenmj February 18, 2010 at 10:51 am Itz nebber too late in Cheezland!!! Go, Pancake racer, go!!! _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 10:57 am Go Pancaek Racer Go!!! Hear he comes, Hear comes Pancaek Racer! He’s a gridol on wheelies He’s a gridol and he’s gonna be nommin awl da bacon He’s gaining on you so you better look alibe He’s busy revving up the powerful Spatula Fibe And when the odds are against him and tear’s daaangerous werk ta do You bet your life Pancaek Racer’s gonna nom it through Go Pancaek Racer Go Pancaek Racer Go Pancaek Racer goooooooo He’s off and flippin as he butters the car around the track He’s jellyin down the syrup like he’s never coming back Adventure’s (an Bacon’s) waiting just aheeeeeeeeaaaaad Go Pancaek Racer Go Pancaek Racer Go Pancaek Racer Go! _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 11:43 am tehre’z gotta bih a Caturday moarneng kart tune inz tehre sumwair, aifinkso!! _ Shatzee'smom February 18, 2010 at 10:52 am _starts to rolol on the course, avoidin teh NYG’s , period….pirodik…once in a wile candeed pekans drop off of teh pancaek ball_ Ai hope there iz a hill soon….. _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 11:25 am Pancaek Racer teeterz at da top ub da beegest hill inna Cheezeland an den shee rollz ober da topz and starts down!! Go Pancaek Racer Go!!! _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 11:31 am _Follows Pancaek Racer nommin awl da candeed pekans fallin affa da pancaek ball_ Oh, hazta start trottin as da Pancaek Racer startsta rollz fasterer and speedeeier … Go Pancaek Racer Go!!! 26. gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:30 am With apololgies to Ase of Base (and to everywun elz kawz ther’s no pancayks or bakon in this song, sorrykthxgetsomeyorself) Red Bukkit Ride, sung to teh toon of Break My Stride Last night I had teh strangest dream, I sailed away to China, with a thin-nekked goose behynd me, and you said you had to get your laundry clean. There’s a turbaned old mah behind me, what does that mean? And you said… (chorus) Ain’t nothin’ gonna end mah ride, No goosie’s gonna slow mah bukkit down, oh no, I’ve got to keep on rowin’. Ain’t nothin’ gonna end mah ride, I’m never gonna tuch dry ground, oh no, I’ve got to keep on movin’. You said yood halp me, now you’re plain as gone, Steerin this bukkit’s nawt easy, now aym feline reelly queasy. You look at me and suddenlee – WHEE!! – aym past. Is that the reason why you’re swimmin’ so fast? And you said… (chorus) (neva neva ‘nother goose like you) Push me over… (neva neva ‘nother goose like you) Drag me under… (if i need another goose like you) I would tell him… (never want another goose like you) Have to say… HEY! (chorus)(2x) I’ve got to keep on movin’ movin’ movin’ movi-in’ oh oh I’ve got to keep on movin Um, sumbuddy – halp? _ kimkiwi February 18, 2010 at 10:36 am _holds up Stop sign_ Did taht halp? _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:39 am _kitteh floats past stop sign_ Um . . . _ kimkiwi February 18, 2010 at 10:46 am _runs aftur kitteh wib lassoo_ Katch! _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:50 am _kitteh grabs teh lasso!_ Pull meh in, pull meh in!!!! I wuld nawt, culd nawt, miss that noose. I wuld nawt, culd nawt, lose that goose . . . Hold on, goose!!!! _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:59 am And SUDDINLY teh whir of tynee wings is herd! Ruby teh Owtbord Hummingbird, in a raynbow of kullur, flies throo teh ayr and places herself at teh bak of teh red bukkit! With a whir of wings, and a grayt effort, she STEERS TEH KITTEH TO SAFETY and to dry land!!! Also safe are goosey and teh turbaned man, hoos role in this we ar never reelly shur of. . . but Ruby sayves heem too, as at teh last minnit, he places his hands on teh bukkit and hangs on for dear lyfes. Teh cheez-peeps cheer! Ruby, owr hero! Teh kitteh krawls owt of teh bukkit, wobbles arownd a bit, and noms some BACON! And they awl liv happily ever after, kthxthisisthehappyendingweallwerehopingfor, hooray! _ KaiEm February 18, 2010 at 11:02 am yay! _cheers clappity clappity_ gremlin u iz teh talinted. _ Angelwaits February 19, 2010 at 2:52 pm Dat iz Wun Strawng Hummer Byrd! Wud she lyke sum bakyon? Msaybee in lil peeces? _ lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 10:39 am Wow! Did u just rite that just now? Or was u being teh éclairvoyant again? Either way, clappityclappityclappityclappityclappityclappity! _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:40 am _shyly_ I rited it just nao. When I saw teh pikshor, teh furst wurds that poppt into mah hed wuz teh “Last nite I had teh stranjest dream” lyriks. After that, it wuz cut and paste and edit and presto digito, away we go! _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:44 am Ase of Base?? WHUT?? _snif_ used to lurve Mathew Wilder version, aifinkso… ai is SO out uv tuch wiv teh modern wirld… ai just sits heer in mai corner an let it pass me by… _SOB SOB SOB_ _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:48 am _puts arm arownd Tess_ Shh, nao. Is teh verreh saym sawng! Is OK! I lykes it, hoosumever singifies it. Time is onlee a state of mind; we refyuzes to particimapate; time is but a stream we goes a-fishing in, as Thoreau wunz sed. _ tessm February 18, 2010 at 10:50 am _snifful_ oh, OK. sry to go awl emoshunal. fankees. _HONK_ wuz gud song u rited there, BTW! _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:51 am Fankees. That wuz a really realistik goose honk yoo got ther! _ skwirrlgrrl February 18, 2010 at 10:52 am wow u is KWIK gremlin! awesum song on teh fly!! ackshully I was just struck by inspirashun… I had not finded any until just a few minnits ago. so I will try to finnish it… it mite be showing on teh next lol though… _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:53 am Go hed! Put it here! We will awl coem bak and look . . . _ upfi February 18, 2010 at 11:11 am Ai thought of Mafew Wilder, too, TEssm. We is matjoor cheezpeeps, u an me. We have rich eggs peereeance in moosic. Not laik dese yang peeps who only noes wun vershun of a song – and often is nawt a bery gud vershun. WOOT, GREMLÍN!!! U has a wunnermus brain!!! _ Italiana February 18, 2010 at 11:01 am YAY! _clappityclappity_ Izza gudfing ai izz teh bawss uv mai off iss, aifinkso – kawz nonebuddee kan tells mih tu stawp laffin soe lowd oar tu stawp syngen teh sawengz atz teh tawp uv mai lunks! _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 11:56 am _clappityclappityclappiy_ brillyunt! _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 12:43 pm It appears I also owes apololgies to Matthew Wilder as well. Sing along if yoo lyke; here’s teh linky to teh Wilder videyo of Break My Stride, teh sawng upon which mah parody wuz based. 27. lolcatburglar February 18, 2010 at 10:36 am Ok, one moar from me then I has to go officiate somewhare else. _pouts_ LCB takes teh stage, dressed in flow-y chiffon robes covered by a gingham apron. She strums a lolguitar while lolpigburglar and Scrooge McPig play saxamaphone and the Cheezland Safareh Park Tour Guide plays odonpiano. LCB sings a song of about teh griddle of teh ages. Into teh Bisquick (wif aplologies to Van Morrison and “Into the Mystic” which is one of LCB’s very favritiest songs ever) Sing along (best to right click on teh link and open it in a new tab/window) (and u can only play it all teh way thru once) (but it’s totally worth teh 89 cents to buy it) (trust me) (better yet, get teh hole alblum, Moondansdansdans. Is teh fantabulous.) ♫♪♫ We were bored in teh kitchen Also hunger, we had some Thought that pancaeks would be yum So we dipped into the Bisquick Hark, now hear teh bacon fry Smell the tea and toast the rye Get ur bowl and fill it high, mixing teh Bisquick And when that batter cooks I will be nomming some (mmm-mmm) And when the batter cooks I want to smear it With hot buttered syrup And I want to nom ur crispy roll Piled high in stacks in a glaze of gold And if evenchully we want moar We have the Bisquick (lolpigburglar and Scrooge McPig play saxamaphones) When that batter cooks u know I will be nomming some And when the fluffy batter cooks I got to smear it With hot buttered syrup And I want to nom ur crispy roll Piled high in stacks in a glaze of gold And if ever we want moar We have the Bisquick Come on skwirrls… (lolpigburglar and Scrooge McPig play moar saxamaphone) I has to burp now… ♫♪♫ _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 10:52 am LCB, I lubs this sawng too. Yoo has reelly dun it justice! I finks I saw teh Beeg Man, Clarence Clemons, from teh E St Band, joynin in on that saxomophone riff ther. Woot woot! _ upfi February 18, 2010 at 11:12 am _Upfi is speechless frum LCB’s grate show_ _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 11:57 am yay!! _clappityclappityclappity_ iz wunse agin overwelmed at teh myoosiklol graetness ob teh cheezland shows! 28. catsablanca February 18, 2010 at 10:48 am Applolsaus, applolsaus fur awl teh talinted adn creatib peeps!! Teh raysers, teh sawngs, teh, teh, teh ebbryfing!!! @@@@@@@@@@@ 29. kimkiwi February 18, 2010 at 10:54 am _Kimkiwi appeers on teh staeg agin, dresed in a Unyin Jak flag dress (jist liek Gingur Spyse)_ Ai haz to start tihs neckst song wib an aplologee to our TTI Cheezfrenz – ai noes yew is not liek tihs at orl. Butt (tee hee) heer in Eensy Weensy Noo Ziland we gets a lot of telebishin programs weer Ingerlish peepil desied to moeb to anudder countree and has teh lots of problims with teh noo cultur. So tihs song be corled Gess Wot, and yew kin sign it to teh toona of Pink’s So What: Ai iz a middil-ayged Inglish guy, goink on holly dae Wants to goes sumweer sunnee, butt not tew farr awae Ai’z gonna go to Spayne, down to the Costa del Sol Becos iz jist like Ingland nd duzzint seem forin at orl Na na na na na na na Ai rilly shud stae at hoem Na na na na na na na Straenj stuf maeks me moan Gess wot, ai iz frum Ingland Taht maeks me Inglish And ai noes yew Deep daown rilly wish that Yew waz like me Nd yew yaz Inglish tew Cos we ruel Teh hoel wirlld Becos we sez so Gess wot, ai iz frum Ingland On mai holly day (Uh, check my passport, huuuuh) Wentz owt for a wark to getz sumtihng for mai tee Tehy traied to gibs me paella, aer tehy kiddink me? Duzzint want enee forin muk, want stayk nd kidlee pi Bringz me a plaet of fishies nd chips or sumboddee’s gunna dai Na na na na na na na Wai dud yew sae ‘hola’ Na na na na na na na Yew’z an idjit, yesh yew aer Gess wot, ai iz frum Ingland Taht maeks me Inglish And ai noes yew Deep daown rilly wish that Yew waz like me Nd yew yaz Inglish tew Cos we ruel Teh hoel wirlld Becos we sez so Gess wot, ai iz frum Ingland On mai holly Ai day _ upfi February 18, 2010 at 11:14 am ROFL!!!! Dere be a bit of troof in tehre, kimkiwi. And teh song wud have wurked wif Germins, two … _ Nennepus February 18, 2010 at 11:48 am _nodnodnod_ _sigh_ and norbeejeeuns… _ parrothead February 18, 2010 at 11:37 am ___KLAPPITY KLAPPITY! BWILLYUNT!___ pink iz wun ov mai faybrits! Awl teh sawngs and raysurs iz bwillyunt! Aiz been lurkin win Ai kin. Stoopy pleh reel life! _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 11:51 am an Amurrikanz ub curse! _ Angelwaits February 19, 2010 at 2:58 pm Yup, wuz gunna say sew maiself. _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 11:59 am oh yay!! _clappityclapptiyclapity_ _my clappitiz are starting to fall apart frum so much clappitying! 30. JAJEH February 18, 2010 at 10:58 am Dis kitteh nawt habbin FUN!!! NAWt enchoyin deh ride! _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 11:01 am _whispurs_ We gayv heem a happeh ending up thred a bit. But I DUZ wunder whut is teh storeh behynd this pikshor . . . and wishes them a IRL happeh ending to go with teh wun we givd them here . . . Gotta run nao, wuz phun playin, see yawl laytur! _waves; throws Ruby treats for being such a gud humminkburd_ _ JAJEH February 18, 2010 at 12:13 pm Ah, gudd! Ruby izza HERO! Deh man dohnd luk wurreed, so dey awl be ok IRL, aifinkso! Hopeso! 31. catena February 18, 2010 at 11:07 am _catena sahshaez een werun eh browne tabbie kittehsuyt wif ef brown kitteh mask_ heer…fur dose awf yu tirud awf brakeefuss nomz….ai jus mayd sum hoymayd fryde reis! _ kimkiwi February 18, 2010 at 11:10 am Yum – Egg Foo Brekfist!! 32. 3kittehsownme February 18, 2010 at 11:13 am WooT! WooT! Moast eggsalint!! 33. kimkiwi February 18, 2010 at 11:36 am Otay cheezoeeps, ai haz to goes do sum pleh IRL stuffs nao. So ai wil borrow LCB’s chiffon outfit frum upthred, and sing tihs for yew, to teh toona of Teh Doors’ People are Strange: Peepil tork straeng wen yore in Ingland Sae phunny tihngs liek “biscuits” and “crisps” To goes up wun fliet tehre’s no elebator Nuh-uh, in Ingland, yew takes a “lift” In Ingland, yore bladdur is probiblee doomed In Ingland, cos no-wun goes to teh baffruum Butt dont swet Tehre’s hoep yet Say “toylet” Peepil tork straeng wen yore in Ingland Dont haz no sidewarks, iz “footpaths” for tehm And on tohse “footpaths” yew wont see garbidj Teh piels of “rubbish” obskewer teh vue In Ingland, noweer to hied orl yore junk In Ingland, cos noen of tehir cars haz a trunk Butt haow cyoot Iz korled “boot” Wot a hoot _ cweenmj February 18, 2010 at 11:48 am :snerk: :snarflol: :giglol: _ catena February 18, 2010 at 11:50 am adn doen _tink_ awf askun fur eh ‘napkin’. yu shoulda sene teh luk teh waytah gafe mii! _ Elsa_Mama February 18, 2010 at 11:55 am sew whut iz a “napkin” cawled inna dat silleh Ingerland?? _ catena February 18, 2010 at 11:56 am “serviette” _ lunarmommy February 18, 2010 at 12:00 pm _lol_ thats funny! _clappityclapeityclpatiy_ 34. AllieWallie February 18, 2010 at 11:55 am So…what happens if someone writes normally on the wall? Does the website implode on itself? _ gremlin February 18, 2010 at 12:08 pm Hi, AllieWallie. Nope, technically nothing goes wrong, but you just might get some funny looks! _extends floofy paw_ Welcome to Cheez-land! _ catsablanca February 18, 2010 at 6:45 pm Oh 2 funneh…..Ai traied 2 log awn tihs avternoon adn teh site wuz daon. Wuz nawt ur fawlt, AllieWallie, wuz prolly cuz sew menne peeps wuz heer fur the pancaek rayses. Coem plae heer ennetyme, n Lolspeak oar English. BTW, Ai cawls mai Molly cat MollyWally. 35. noodle February 18, 2010 at 12:14 pm ohai, ai justs hads a weirds dreamins. ai wuz chaseded downs da freeways bai a hole lots ob racein vehicles dat smellllled lik bacon, bubudder and pancakes badder and syrups. anybuddy elses be dreamin dis 2? 36. Lisanna February 18, 2010 at 5:15 pm ai thinks iz sweets tha hooman iz tryin to saves tha kitteh from tha floods <3 37. BantalBusuk February 18, 2010 at 6:18 pm LOL that’s not an Indian man! 38. JanetCanHas4Kittehs February 18, 2010 at 6:41 pm O deer Burgherz an Frenz in Cheezland ~ Ai hav a deep sad tath ai cudn’t bee her this fur ths tasty an nootrishus event. Ai laffed at teh sawgs an wuz thrilled bai teh race – an so verree prowd tath ai akshoollee NOE awl these wunderful peepl. If Maus were heer, ai wud axw him fur hiz hankee, cuz ai haz teh slitelee leekee aiez rite nao. _ gremlin February 19, 2010 at 5:42 am { { } } Dame Janet of Cheezland, yoo is always here with us in spirit! 39. Dhanen Mahes February 18, 2010 at 9:23 pm The dude’s Malay, btw. Or one of the related indo-chine ethnicities. Not Indian. 40. mastertigress20 February 19, 2010 at 5:53 am lol lol lol lol lol! 41. malber February 19, 2010 at 6:38 am Teh hangoverz. _ malber February 19, 2010 at 6:38 am Wers Doug? 42. megan49 February 19, 2010 at 4:17 pm yu had da bukkit! 43. Kendall February 19, 2010 at 8:39 pm teh bukkit. I has finds it